This Storm
Characters referenced * Brenda Allen * Akira Ashida * Hideo Ashida * Mariko Ashida * Eugene Biscailuz * Lee Blanchard * Bucky Bleichert * Fletcher Bowron * Mike Breuning * Thad_Brown * J._J._Cantwell * Dick Carlisle * Tojo Tom Chasco * Lin Chung * Mickey_Cohen * Harry Cohn * Joan Conville *Ruth Mildred Cressmeyer *James Edgar Davis * Claire De Haven *Ellen Drew *Preston Exley *Tommy Gilfoyle *Joe_Hayes *Richard Hood *J._Edgar Hoover *Clemence B. Horrall *Sid Hudgens * Elmer Jackson *Ace Kwan *Kay Lake * Nort Layman * Andrea Lesnick * Saul Lesnick * Ward Littell * Ellis Loew * Reynolds Loftis * Terry Lux * Bill_McPherson * Turner "Buzz" Meeks * Chaz_Minear * Jimmy Namura * Robert Noble * William H. Parker * Pierce Patchett * Ray Pinker * Hooky Rothman * Dot Rothstein * Sam Rummel * Ed Satterlee * Elizabeth Short * Fujio Shudo * Benjamin_Siegel * Dudley Smith Chapter Guide Chapters Part One: The Rain: December 31, 1941-Janauary 23, 1942 Chapter 1 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 9:30 PM, 12/31/41 Elmer is on a stakeout with Breuning and Carlisle to kill a rapist named Tommy Glennon. When they fail to, Elmer sees that Tommy dropped something while he was on the run. Going to toss his place he finds an address book with a number for a church and a stencil to make tattoos with an "SQ" on it. Chapter 2 Dudley Smith Los Angeles, 11:30 PM, 12/31/41 Dudley spends time with Claire at a New Year's Eve party at the Bureau. While he's there he thinks of who attacked him and that Tommy Glennon had to go because he was going to get in the way of his war profiteering plans of dealing heroin, running Mexicans, and selling jailed Japs into slavery. Chapter 3 Joan Conville San Diego, 12:15 AM, 1/1/42 A drunken Joan gets in a car accident on her way to LA. Chapter 4 Hideo Ashida Los Angeles, 2:30 AM, 1/1/42 Bill calls Hideo down to deal with a brutal car crash. When he gets there they find four dead men a two children, 1 dead, and one who dies in his arms. Chapter 5 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 3:15 AM, 1/1/42 Dudley sends Elmer, Breuning, Carlisle, and others to find out who attacked him in Chinatown. Realizing one of the locations, he goes to Eddie Leng's restaurant and finds him dead with an "SQ" tattoo on his finger. Also he finds out that Tommy Glennon was poking some priest, which recalls the church number. Chapter 6 Dudley Smith Los Angeles, 4:45 AM, 1/1/42 Dudley Smith While smoking opium Dudley receives a letter from the Army requesting his immediate call to duty in the Special Intelligence Services of the US Army. Chapter 7 Joan Conville Los Angeles, 6:30 AM, 1/1/42 Waking up in jail Bill proposes that if Joan resigns her Navy commission that the manslaughter charges will be dropped and she can use her forensic skills working with Hideo. Chapter 8 Los Angeles, 7:45 AM, 1/1/42 Watching as the part winds down and people doze off, Hideo sees Kay's reaction as Bill comes in with Joan. Not long after Thad tells him he needs to come with him due to bodies being found when a mudslide dislodged them in Griffith Park. Chapter 9 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 8:30 AM, 1/1/42 Elmer goes to the crime scene with Hideo and others and discovers from him that the body was a long term decomp, that the body was found in a box that had been in a fire. Leaving the scene he goes to Brenda's house and soon leaves. On his drive home he thinks who killed Eddie Leng and what was with the phone booth Tommy used to call Baja. Elmer also recounts how his brother, who died in the fire of '33, was obsessed with a gold heist. Chapter 10 Dudley Smith Tijuana, 3:30 PM, 1/1/42 Dudley and Claire make it to Mexico and he is shown his new quarters in SIS HQ. Claire sees a young Joan Klein. Later, Dudley and Madrano's replacement, Vasquez-Cruz, find 16 dead Japanese saboteurs dead and talk about the Colonet Inlet case he did and how he was going to call Hideo for help with the crime scene. That night Claire says maybe that young girl she saw would make a good new protégé. Chapter 11 Joan Conville Los Angeles, 8:30 PM, 1/1/42 Joan meets Nort and Hideo and tells them the box's burns might show that it was buried immediately before or during the fire of '33. Chapter 12 Hideo Ashida Los Angeles, 6:00 AM, 1/2/42 He looks over the dirt from the box and later gets a call from Dudley. Chapter 13 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 8:45 AM, 1/2/42 Elmer is sent out with the Alien Squad and has to pick up a number of Japanese. One of them, Donald Mastura had in his possession swastika paperweights, radio tubes, a copy of Goldlover magazine, and a menu from Eddie Leng's restaurant. Chapter 14 Dudley Smith Ensenada, 8:00 AM, 1/3/42 Dudley, his boss Melnick, and Vasquez discuss the murders. Later Dudley tells Vaquez about Glennon and how he's tied up with the deceased Eddie Leng and Four Families and probably Dr. Lin Chung who was familiar with both sub berths. Later calling Ace, he tells him that Mexico will be their new opportunity to make money, that he'll run Mexicans, push heroin by hiding it in trucks transporting Japs in Baja and that he had a selling Japs into slavery idea. Chapter 15 Joan Conville Los Angles, 9:00 AM, 1/3/42 Joan discovers that the lumber of the box derived from late summer ’33. It was cut by the Anawalt Lumber Company. The information was found in book lists she had that said Anawalt’s key 1933 customer as Los Angeles City Parks and Recreation. The tested dirt contains traces of a four-to-one solution of oil-diluted kerosene, which has been known to be employed as a secondary accelerant to spread already-lit fires. She further tells him that she talked to Nort and did some newspaper research. Accordingly, it was surmised that the killer had knowledge of an impending arson in Griffith Park, or started the overall fire himself. Chapter 16 Hideo Ashida Tijuana, 2:00 PM, 1/3/42 Hideo goes to help Dudley and discovers that the 16 Japs were killed by three men with American made, police issued S&Ws .38. In the sub they find money, this time in an attache case. Going over files next Hideo discovers one that could be a suspect, a Kyoho Hanamaka, a Japanese naval attache. At Dudley's place Claire is still entranced by the so far unknown Joan. After dinner when Hideo asks what he's doing there Dudley tells him he's going to save his family and get him an Army posting with him. Chapter 17 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 10:00 PM, 1/3/42 While having dinner Elmer takes notes on why Tommy made the hot box phone calls and what the calls to 14 Baja pay phones concerned. He also wonders what the "SQ" means. Following that he goes to brace Matsura and finds him with Ace, who's beating him. He accuses Matsura of being involved with Four Families and Lin Chung who sells hop and pharmaceuticals to hopheads. He also accosts Ace. Chapter 18 Dudley Smith Ensenada, 9:15 AM, 1/4/42 Dudley is annoyed by Joan and going to work looks over Hanamaka's file and finds a KA, Hector Obregon-Hodaka, a fisherman who says Hanamaka owed him money and that was the extent of their relationship. Later he takes Dudley to an address where he had gone to get his money. Going in, Dudley sees a blood-spattered wall. Chapter 19 Joan Conville Los Angeles, 4:30 PM, 1/4/42 Joan, Hideo, and Nort meet to discuss the Box Man discover he's 75 inches tall, was middle-aged, and heavy. Hideo and her get in an argument over the urgency of the case. They figure they'll check missing person's reports all over the surrounding areas. After work she goes and has dinner with Bill in Lyman's back room. Chapter 20 Hideo Ashida Los Angeles, 10:15 AM, 1/5/42 Working in the lab on the paperwork for the case Hideo finds out the man's name is Karl Frederick Tullock, an ex-cop in the Santa Barbara Sheriff's Department. When he goes through the clothes returned with the paperwork he finds gold in a pants cuff. Chapter 21 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 11:45 AM, 1/5/42 Elmer is kidnapped by Jim Davis and other Hop Sing men and taken to apologize Ace. While there he learns Matsura hung himself in his prison cell already and to drop it. Going to stakeout the hot box he sees Sid use it and then braces him, learning that Dudley told him to kill the Leng write ups, Glennon and Leng were involved as was Lin Chung, and the SQ was a far right group. And Dudley was involved. Chapter 22 Dudley Smith Baja, 4:15 PM, 1/5/42 Looking over the house he figured the person whose blood it was did so as to fake their death. He also finds a hidden room with Soviet, Nazi, and Imperial Japanese uniforms as well as a log of Hanamaka's travels through Europe and Asia. Finally he finds a gold-plated bayonet. Chapter 23 Joan Conville Santa Barbara, 12:30 PM, 1/6/42 Joan goes to see Ellen Marie Tullock, Karl Tullock's wife, and learns that her husband was obsessed with that '31 gold heist and that his obsession cost him his job due to him beating a young black boy who was released because a black pastor with police friends got him out. She also remembers Elmer's brother, Wayne Frank, was also obsessed with the gold heist and died the same day and that somehow him, Tullock, and the third man were connected. Chapter 24 Hideo Ashida Los Angeles, 9:30 AM, 1/7/42 Hideo thinks about the gold and how he wants and needs the gold more than Joan. He goes through old newspaper articles and looks over the details of the case. The train was robbed and the criminals it was transporting escaped, all but one was killed. One man, Fritz Wilhelm Eckelkamp, a German-born WWI veteran. He robbed banks and jewelry stores and stows away on a steamships and comes here. In '27 he migrated to California and settles in Oakland. He reverts to armed robbery and liquor-store jobs. It’s high risk for low yield. Fritz falls behind multiple counts. He gets twenty-five to life at Big Q where he becomes a virtuoso jailhouse lawyer and learns to write Federal writs. He secures a retrial. The Federal court’s in L.A. Fritz Wilhelm Eckelkamp. Missing since 5/18/31. Karl Frederick Tullock. Reported missing 1/12/34. Hideo goes over his notes. He reviewed his stat sheets and compiled a checklist. Secure Eckelkamp’s Oakland police file. Secure his Quentin file. Secure Tullock’s Santa Barbara Sheriff’s personnel file. The mint train resumes its southbound journey. There’s a second track snafu. The heist occurs then. The theft is discovered at the Santa Barbara stop. Leander Frechette is grabbed for it. Karl Tullock “beats on him.” A Negro preacher intercedes and greases Frechette’s release. The preacher has “cop friends in L.A.” Frechette drops from sight. Hideo wonders where Frechette is and who the black pastor's cop friends are. Looking at the fire case he sees that an Asian man dressed nicely and looks over how the crime could've been made from both scenarios. Going back to the lab he looks over the nugget and finds it has a marking that says it has a corresponding locker. When he looks over the bullet grooves from the Tullock's skull and another bullets they collected connected to a robbery and see they match. Later going to the locker he finds a gold bar. Chapter 25 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 1:30 AM, 1/8/42 Elmer talks to Ed about scuttlebutt he heard from Ellen. He learns that Hoover is bypassing the white guys, saying that the Japanese are the real threat and that they're monitoring Fifth Column calls from Baja. He also says Lin Chung and Saul Lesnick are somehow involved. As far as Glennon is concerned he thinks he basically harmless but had been involved with running Mexicans with Madrano and how Dudley didn't want him getting into a scheme he was working on. Further he was involved with the Sinarquistas. Chapter 26 Dudley Smith Ensenada, 8:00 PM, 1/8/42 Dudley thinks on how Claire's taken in Joan and his discovery. He thinks how he found another trapdoor and figured Hanamaka is involved with both right and left wing Fifth Column elements. Meeting a Statie named Juan Pimentel he tells him to observe the Hanamaka house and surveil pay phone calls from the US. While at dinner with Claire and Vasquez, Claire again notes how he looks familiar. To this, while watching Joan and Vasquez dance, he says he's going to have her tailed. On their way home they are attacked. Going to LA he discovers rumors of Fifth Column landing strips in the surrounding areas. coming upon Jim Davis later he finds he had killed the Watanabes. Chapter 27 Joan Conville Los Angeles, 1/9-1/23/42 Joan becomes obsessed with the gold heist and wonders why she can't figure out Hideo until she discovers he's gay. She also discovers various rumors. While sleeping at Lyman, when she wakes up Dudley mentions she was talking of gold in her dreams. Chapter 28 Hideo Ashida Los Angeles, 1/9-1/23/42 Hideo holds the gold bar as his racial bargaining chip and continues to investigate, finding out Wayne Frank was the robber at the liquor stores. He asks Elmer and learns nothing. Talking to Dudley he asks Hideo to ask around about Glennon, Leng/Matsura/Chung, and Hanamaka who'd in Little Tokyo. Elmer has nothing and he figures Chung at al is Fifth Column. Chapter 29 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 1/9/42-1/23/42 Elmer thinks about his case and its connections with Dudley. Glennon is gone and has weird KAs, like Fr. Joe Hayes who he heard he's involved with and a carhop named Jean Staley. He thinks how the Box Man case is going nowhere and how Hideo's spending time in Baja. Chapter 30 Baja and Los Angeles, 1/9/23-1/23/42 After Davis' confession Dudley worries what it'll do for him and his plans. When he meets with Pimentel to discuss the pay phone taps they discuss the rumor of that they indicate a Jap airbase in San Berdoo County, some thinks it's hogwash. Vasquez's new idea is it infiltrate US diplomatic missions however. He thinks about Joan and despite her being a thief he still likes her. He also thinks about the hidden bayonet, the man who tried to kill him and the man who saved him, and his plans running Mexicans and heroin. Part Two: Terpinhydrate: January 24, 1942-February 25, 1942 Chapter 31 Joan Conville Los Angeles, 9:00 AM, 1/24/42 Joan goes to watch the grand jury for Shudo's case and later goes to Lyman's and confronts Bill about whose man is he. Chapter 32 Hideo Ashida Los Angeles, 8:30 PM, 1/24/42 Hideo looks over the information he got on Meyer Gelb and the YSA, other suspects in the fire, and notices familiar names as the Lesnicks appear on it. He vows to keep this info from Joan and as he's working Dudley comes to tell him he's been okayed to join with him. Chapter 33 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 11:00 PM, 1/24/42 Elmer and Ed meet to set up a shakedown on Saul Lesnick. After having sex (and while Elmer's taping it) he learns Orson Welles is going to be going on diplomatic missions to Latin America. He also learns that him and Claire have weekly phone sessions and she thinks Kay attacked Dudley and how he's involved with Chung. Chapter 34 Dudley Smith Los Angeles, 3:00 AM, 1/25/42 Dudley and Ace discuss how they need to get on their slave labor running business and how they'll take kickbacks from the farmers and attach the men's wages. They’ll house the more educated people in the dwellings of interned Japs and grab a percentage of the rent they pay, along with a percentage of their wages from the better jobs they secure. They'd also reduce the Jap population of Baja through a concerted internment effort, and will seek U.S. government assistance in housing Mexican Japs in U.S. internment centers. Dudley also tells Ace he thinks Hanamaka is in Los Angeles and is the main Fifth Column boss. When he goes looking for him he comes up empty. Later going to Cantwell's house he asks Fr. Hayes where Glennon, who's he's worried about, is and gets nothing. Chapter 35 Joan Conville Los Angeles, 9:30 PM, 1/26/42 Dudley goes to see Joan and they have sex. Chapter 36 Hideo Ashida Los Angeles, 12:00 PM, 1/27/42 Hideo tries to get information from the FBI and comes up empty. Later in the day he goes to a party where's he inducted into the Army as a lieutenant. As the party goes forward Dudley shows Hideo (and others) the gold bayonet, which he soon after takes pictures of. Chapter 37 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 2:00 PM, 1/27/42 Elmer asks Annie Stamples to spy on Saul Lesnick and Claire De Haven for him. Chapter 38 Dudley Smith Tijuana, 2:00 PM, 1/28/42 Dudley goes to listen to Fr. Coughlin and meets Salvador Abascal. Chapter 39 Joan Conville Los Angeles, 7:00 PM, 1/28/42 Joan to a party where Kay's at and meets and listens to another a number of people, among them Saul and Andrea Lesnick, Claire, and Meyer Gelb. She tries to fool Gelb with a lie of having seen him and mentions gold which perturbs him. Going outside to look for Claire she sees Jean Staples fixing a microphone, and when she meets Claire and Orson Welles she learns he's going on a diplomatic mission in Latin America. Later at dinner with Kay she learns that Jack wants to have her head the Scientific Division of the LAPD in two years and she'd be made a Captain. Going home she sees Bill asleep in in his car in front of her house and takes him in. Chapter 40 Hideo Ashida Los Angeles, 6:00 AM, 1/29/42 Hideo finds out the gold from the bayonet and gold bar are the same, and in fact, mint. When confronted by Joan they decide to find the gold together and split it. Chapter 41 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 11:00 AM, 1/29/42 Elmer listens to Annie's recordings of Dr. Lesnick's analysis of Claire De Haven among others. While he's listening Breuning comes in and tells him they have three murders on 46th and Central. When he goes there he finds various right-wing paraphernalia including a Sinarquista flag, and that the victims were Officers George Kapek and Wendell Rice of the Alien Squad and an unidentified Mexican. Chapter 42 Dudley Smith Ensenada, 12:30 PM, 1/29/42 Pimentel delivers Hideo's device to Dudley to use both at the border and Hanamaka's home. Spending time with Little Joan, he teaches her to shoot and afterwards asks her to look at Vasquez's police files and report what she finds. Getting another call from Breuning he learns it's still unclear if the deaths at 46th and Central were terp ODs or murders. Chapter 43 Joan Conville Los Angeles, 9:00 PM, 1/29/42 She follows Hideo's lead and also fakes Ray's signature to get photostat info and comes up with nothing. Later Buzz is assigned to the new case. Chapter 44 Hideo Ashida Los Angeles, 10:30 PM, 1/29/42 As Hideo works in the house he notes how Elmer's vanished. Inspecting the bodies him and Joan argue over the nature of the crime scene and eventually Joan figures out they were killed with an icepick and he figures it out it was not only in the neck but chest as well. Chapter 45 Elmer Jackson Los Angeles, 11:00 PM, 1/29/42 Elmer notes the confluence of events surrounding the Sinarquista materiel and terp. As him and Lee question at various jazz clubs they find out a black preacher owns the home. Going to see him, they meet him, Reverend Martin Luth Mimms, and his associate Link Rockwell. While talking to him they discover he knows many bigwigs and that he served with Jack Horall. He also talks about going to Africa and plans to mine for gold. Chapter 46 Dudley Smith Ensenada, 10:00 AM, 1/30/42 Dudley gets alerts that there are alerts for sub berths in Baja and secret air bases in San Berdoo. After looking at those he calls the Ventura County sheriff and tells him he'll get half the money if they take the local Fifth Column, people who'd be interned and rent them to local farms. Later he remembers that Obregon-Hodaka had mentioned the house on 46th and how two cops were involved in its running. Following this while he and Pimentel were flying, looking for Fifth Column elements they find a Jap-Mex family in a cave, the Obregon-Hodakas and kill them all.